32 pages of memories
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: Sakura is moving and finds a scrapbook from highschool. As she admires it her boyfriend joins her. A mystery page is found. What pictures should she put? bad summary..  Idea from facebook using 31 pictures of you.


Another Sakura and Kiba short. Sorry for so many but I love this couple! Anyways, this idea came from the 'yourself in 31 days' thing on facebook me and all my friends are doing. But of course, I am changing it up.

Sakura was packing up the last few things in her room of her apartment. She was moving. It wasn't a bad move, she was finally moving in with her boyfriend after he proposed to her. As she opened her closet to pack her clothes, she noticed a book up on the top shelf that peaked her interest. She hadn't seen the book before she though, or at least it didn't look familiar. Sakura grabbed the book and sat in the arm chair that sat by the window. As she opened the book she smiled a little. She finally recognized the book. It was a scrap book she had made in high school her senior year. All the females decided to ban together and make their own 'yearbooks' with all the pictures they wanted. Sakura's teacher Kurenai had come up with the idea to put the first 30 pages with specific pictures, so she made a list of 30 questions for the girls to answer with pictures. The pictures and questions were clearly labeled.

-1- Picture of yourself with ten facts-

Sakura had put one of her baby photos in the center of the page with the ten facts around it.

My name is Sakura Haruno

I have bright pink hair which I love

My name means cherry blossom

I will become a medic one day

I love animals

I love music

I want to be able to protect my friends and family

I have the best friends anyone could ever ask for

My favorite color is pink

My birthday is March 28th

She smiled wider when she noticed all the facts had a little symbol next to them, like the animals has a paw print, the music had a music note and her birthday had a small birthday cake. Sakura flipped the page

-2- A picture of the person you have known the longest-

Sakura laughed out loud when she saw all of the pictures were of Ino and her from many years ago. Probably between kindergarten and their High school years. In the middle of the college of photos was one single name. Ino Yamanaka. She giggled; Ino wasn't a Yamanaka anymore, because she was officially a Nara. She and Shikamaru had tied the knot about 6 months ago and she was Ino's maid of honor.

-3- A picture of the cast of your favorite TV show-

There were doodles all over the page with one single picture in the middle. 'House' was the only word on the page. House was her favorite TV show back in High school because she wanted to be a medic very badly.

-4- A picture of your night-

Another laugh escaped Sakura when she saw hand drawn pictures of a computer, books, and music. There was one picture in the middle of the page. It was a picture of herself, Ino, TenTen, and a shy Hinata dancing on the dance floor one night. That was a memory Sakura could never forget, it was the first night she danced with her boyfriend, before they were dating though, but it made her notice him a lot more, especially since she had known him since they were both younger.

-5- A picture of your favorite memory-

All over the page were pictures of memories. The first time she danced at a school dance with her friend Sasuke, the first time she dove into the water when she was five, her first music performance with her class in 2nd grade, and so many memories. Sakura wanted to laugh again and then she thought about all the memories that had happened after high school.

-6- A picture of someone you would switch places with-

The whole page was hand drawn and hand written. Most of the page was covered with a hand drawn Cherry blossom tree that Sakura herself had drawn. 'Why trade places with anyone? I love who I am and where I am' was written in the open spot next to the tree.

-7- A picture of your most treasure item-

A picture of a light brown puppy dog stuffed animal with a pink cherry blossom pendant necklace around its neck was in the center of the page. –In memory of Grammy Sayuri and Grandpa Sekitan- Her grandparents had bought her the puppy dog when she was born and it had never left her side. The necklace was given to her for her eighth grade graduation. Her grandparents had died her freshman year of high school and she was shaken up all year.

-8- A picture that makes you smile-

It was a few pictures of her eighth grade graduation. Between the graduation and the huge party that Sasuke's parents had thrown, there were plenty of pictures to choose from. One that caught her eye was her and Ino running in a race with Akamaru. Akamaru had won of course, the girls had fallen I the mud and later, in another picture, were covered with Akamaru licking both of them.

-9- A picture of someone who has helped you through the most-

There was a picture of her teachers. Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and even Guy was in the picture. They all helped her through everything in high school and she had known Kakashi longer because her was great friends with her parents.

-10- A picture of the one person who you have done the most screwed up things with-

Just thinking about this topic had some weird memories come back to Sakura's mind. There were a few pictures on the page, but one again caught her sight. It was a picture of her and her boyfriend from a party Ino had thrown. They were playing spin the bottle and the bottle had landed on her. The kiss was her very first kiss and his as well.

-11- A picture of something you hate-

Hahaha this was funny, the whole page was a hand drawn replica of the cover of Make-out paradise. She HATED the book that her father and Kakashi both read. It was a very perverted book and she HATED IT!

-12- A picture of something you love-

It was a picture of Akamaru and a few other dogs at the Inuzuka compound. She loved animals, but dogs were her favorite. It didn't help that her mother was a veterinarian and was always over at the Inuzuka compound with Hana and Tsume.

-13- Favorite band or artist-

One single picture sat in the middle again, but around the picture, besides the name 'Taylor Swift', there were either song lyrics or music notes around it. Taylor Swift was her favorite singer back then, and still to this day. She loved listening to the song 'Mine' and 'Love story'.

-14- Someone you could never imagine your life without-

The picture was one that was another of Ino, but her boyfriend, Sasuke and Naruto were in the picture as well.

-15- A picture of something you want to do before you die-

A dress, flowers, and a cake were drawn on the page and 'Be married' were in big letters at the top. Sakura laughed out loud thinking that this dream was finally coming true.

"What you laughing at Sakura?" Sakura jumped and looked up to see her boyfriend standing in her doorway.

"Oh, hey Kiba, sorry, I was looking at this scrapbook I made senior year. The picture was funny." Sakura smiled. Kiba made his way across the room to lean against the chair. As he looked at the picture he smiled.

"Hmm, I wonder if that is ever going to come true," Kiba joked.

"That's why I laughed, would you like to look with me?" Kiba smiled and kissed her forehead. An obvious yes to Sakura.

-16- Someone who inspires you-

It was a picture of Naruto and her when they were younger.

"He always believed in himself and his goal to become Hokage, and look at him now, next in line to be Hokage." Kiba laughed.

"I remember that picture, it was at the Valentine's Day dance, which was right before I dunked his head in the punch bowl" Sakura laughed at that.

-17- A picture of someone who has been very important in your life recently-

The picture was of Kiba and Sakura dancing at Prom. He had asked her as his date as friends, but after the night was over, feelings had started to emerge.

-18- Your biggest insecurity-

'MY BIG FOREHEAD' was written across the full page. Sakura and Kiba both laughed hard.

"Your still uneasy about that aren't you?"

"A little, but when I'm with you, I'm not."

-19- A random letter-

On the page was a big bubble letter 'S' and inside the letter were little things drawn; music notes, flowers, paw prints and hearts.

-20- Somewhere you would love to travel to-

Drawn on the page was a scene of a beach. Sakura had only been to a beach once and she loved it and wanted to go back.

-21- Something you wish you could forget-

'If I made mistakes, why would I change them, they are a part of my life, and they have helped me along, they have made me stronger and made me who I am'

"Are there any mistakes that were that bad?"

"No, not that I remember, besides me swooning over Sasuke for all those years, nothing else was really important."

"So you don't regret going to Ino's party and playing spin the bottle?" Kiba grinned.

"Umm, no, neither do I regret prom" Kiba smiled and kissed the top of Sakura's head as she turned the page.

-22- Something you wish you were better at-

There was a big heart in the middle of the page and a picture of Kiba in the middle.

"What is that suppose to be?" Sakura pointed at the bottom at the page.

'To realize that I love Kiba Inuzuka' Sakura looked up to Kiba and saw his blush through his clan birthmarks.

"I love you Kiba,"

"Love you too Sakura."

-23- Favorite book-

Many medic books were thrown all over the page, but a few romance novels were in the mix as well.

-24- What would you change if you could change anything-

There was a picture of Konaha and a picture of herself on this page. 'The peace in our village' and 'Me, sometimes'

"Don't ever change"

"Don't worry, I won't"

-25- A picture of your day-

There was a drawing of the school building and the hospital. The page was self explanatory. Senior year she spent her time either at the school or at the hospital working with Tsunade.

-26- Something that means a lot to you-

More pictures of her friends and family, along with at least three pictures of Kiba on that page.

-27- A picture of your family-

For this page there were single pictures of her mother, father, and her grandparents. They were all surrounding a heart in the middle of the page which said 'I love my family'

-28- Something you're afraid of-

'A broken heart' There was a picture of Kiba and Sakura on the page, but it was cut like a broken heart… the two were separated.

"What was this about?"

"I didn't want to lose you that is what it meant, if I lost you, I would lose a lot more than anyone would think." Kiba kissed her head again.

"You would never lose me, no matter how hard you tried."

-29- Something that can always make you happy-

There was a picture of Kiba, Akamaru, some of her other friends, and a whole bunch of CD Lyrics.

-30- Someone who you miss-

There was a picture of her grandparent on this page.

-31- A picture of yourself-

Sakura had chosen her graduation photo and a photo of her and Kiba at graduation. They were dating by then so it made it that much better. Sakura turned the page, thinking that there wasn't going to be anything else, but something surprised her.

"What is this?"

-A picture of your dreams coming true-

Sakura looked up at Kiba, who looked at her and they both smiled. Sakura closed the book, and stood up from her seat. She put the book in a box and then finished packing the rest of her things.

"So, what are you going to put in that page of your book?" Kiba asked as he and Sakura carried the last of her things to his truck.

"I have an idea"

-Two years later-

Sakura and Kiba had been married over a year now, had moved into their own area of the Inuzuka compound and their daughter was a 6 months old now. Sakura and Kiba were going through boxes again when Sakura came upon the book again. She opened right up to the page and Kiba looked at her confused.

"So, did you decide what pictures you were going to put here?" Sakura smiled and walked over to two photos on a photo collage. She grabbed the two pictures and walked back next to her husband. She placed the pictures on to the page and started writing.

'Marrying the love of my life' and 'our first born'

"I love you Sakura' Kiba smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too Kiba'

-I know its short, and probably not good, no flames please…. Read and review? Please and thank you!


End file.
